


Hand Held

by press05



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen, also hand holding is a thing that is special, not really shippy just kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/press05/pseuds/press05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmet just wants to hold hands. [Takes place before our heroes infiltrate Lord Business' lair.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand Held

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. 8'D

Emmet frowned, looking at his hands as he held them together.

”I’m sure you’ll have your chance one of these days!” a vision of blue appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

The construction builder jolted in surprise. “W-what?”

Benny just smiled.

"I don’t know what-what you’re talking about," Emmet stuttered. "So um…yeah."

Benny’s expression didn’t change as he continued to float before him. “I’m just saying that she’ll probably hold your hand one day.”

Emmet blinked, heat filling his cheeks.

"Cheer up, Emmet."

He sighed. “Um…thanks I guess? But um…that’s just not a thing that’s going to happen. Ever.”

"Why not?"

"Because she’d rather hold hands with someone else and they do it a lot so I mean…whatever, alright?" His eyes looked back at his hands, wistfully. "Nothing special about these hands anyway."

The two were quiet for a while.

The crashing of waves and activity where the spaceship was being looked over could be heard in the distance. The others were probably wondering where they were.

But Emmet didn’t really feel like joining everyone just yet.

"If you want you can hold my hand." Benny offered it to Emmet, a small smile appearing on his face. "It’s not hers but it’s still good as any!"

Emmet stared, surprised.

"In fact! These hands built like so maaaanyyyy spaceships, like, it’s unbelievable! So you should totally hold them while you still can, Emmet!"

Emmet just continued to stare.

"C’moooon don’t leave me hangin’."

That earned a laugh.

"Alright."

Emmet reached for Benny and their hands touched and he held on.

He couldn’t remember the last person he held hands with. He had thought about it a lot sure but he never really thought he’d get to experience it. It seemed like only couples and children with their parents held hands in Bricksburg.

This was nice though. Benny’s blue gloved hand in his was just nice. It felt good.

"See? Now your hands are super special because they held on to mine!" Benny grinned. "You have my special spaceship building prowess on you now."

The construction worker returned the grin.

"Thanks."

"You should tell her that! She’ll definitely hold your hand then, I promise."

Emmet chuckled. “If you say so.”

The two quickly separated as they both started at the loud ring of Metal Beard calling for them from the captain’s cabin.

"We’d better go…we’ll end up deaf if we don’t." Emmet started walking as Benny floated beside him. "WE’RE COMING GUYS!"

The astronaut just laughed, speeding up to join his other masterbuilders.

He still wanted to hold her hand but as he rejoined the others he couldn’t help but think maybe he’d enjoy more hand holding from Benny.

_Maybe._

Only if he was up to it.

Of course.

"Emmet you okay? You’re awfully quiet," Vitruvius noted.

"Oh um! Yeah I’m fine don’t worry just thinking." He turned back to his plans. "Anyway, let’s go over the plans so far so we’re all clear."

Yeah, maybe one day.


End file.
